


Rose's Scary Nightmare

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Tales from Paris [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Humor, Juleka Appreciation Week, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rose is having a scary nightmare and Juleka woke her up.





	Rose's Scary Nightmare

Juleka went to Rose's house and enter her room but to wake Rose's parents up.

Rose was wearing a frilly pink blindfold.

Rose was sweating "Zombies......Creepy Dolls........."

Juleka said "Rose Rose ROSE!!!"

Juleka shake Rose awake.

Rose finally woke up

Juleka said "Thank god you're awake listen can you help me win a contest against Lila Rossi"

Rose said "Sure it's the least I could do you save me from my scary nightmare."

Rose returned to sleep

Juleka said "Perfect"

Rose said ".....Danse Macabre!"


End file.
